


Волшебное молоко, волшебный Ога

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Это всё было глупо, неловко и в голове не укладывалось. Поверить, что Кугаяма — гей, было бы куда проще.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi, Oga Tatsumi & Himekawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	Волшебное молоко, волшебный Ога

**Author's Note:**

> (б)романс всех со всеми; спойлеры к арке с Кугаямой;   
> работа с ЗФБ-2017 (WTF Beelzebub 2017), бета Gellaan

Это всё было глупо, неловко и в голове не укладывалось.

Поверить, что Кугаяма — гей, было бы куда проще.

Речка тускло блестела под весенним солнцем и неизменно бежала вдоль берегов. Когда солнце совсем скроет облаками, когда наступит ночь, когда Химекава уйдёт — речка всё ещё останется собой. А его лучший друг с рождения девушка. Очень ловкая и влюблённая. Да, пусть и подчинённая законам мужского мира, но она с удовольствием шла по своему пути. И вряд ли планировала операцию по смене пола. Надо привыкать.

Химекава дал себе времени всё осознать и привыкнуть до того, как сигарета дотлеет. Не хватило. Тогда он отмерил себе срок до вечера. Пока же посидит у реки, скурит оставшуюся пачку. А если же какие-нибудь придурки решатся его потревожить — разомнётся, в конце концов.

Домой не хотелось. Воспоминания... Ничего не изменилось, в общем-то. Только добавилась новая информация. Это хорошо, это полезно. Чувства, которые надо учитывать при дальнейших планах. Имя его будущей жены, прописанное в брачном контракте, которым он до этого момента даже не интересовался. Чёрт, да у него самая охуенная невеста! На подобный альянс Химекава не рассчитывал. Он, конечно, знал, что девушка будет из влиятельной и богатой семьи. Но что она будет такой же умной, как он, и иметь ещё больше амбиций? Что это будет его друг — единственный и близкий, с самого детства?

Пиздец.

Свыкнуться с правдой всё не получалось.

Любые разумные мысли трещали по швам, обнажая правду: сегодня мир Химекавы немножко перевернулся.

Мир вокруг, однако же, не хотел оставлять его в покое.

Ога, будь он неладен. Какого вообще. Разошлись ведь все по домам. Оборачиваться было лениво, но вот уж кого сложно не признать, так это Огу. С ним даже не подерёшься особо и тем более не прогонишь.

— Звал?

— Иди куда шёл, Ога.

— Дябу.

Химекава всё-таки повернулся:

— Привет, Вельзи.

Ога как-то одобрительно хмыкнул и присел рядом. Ребёнок с его плеч переполз на колени. Так, похоже, они тут не на минутку приземлились. Уходить не хотелось, но такая компания... Впрочем, вездесущего Фуруичи и Хильды нигде поблизости не наблюдалось. Наверное, они были заняты проклятым портретом.

— Сюда и шёл, — невозмутимо добавил Ога.

А, ну тогда бежать бесполезно. Химекава снова затянулся. Оге скучно? Варианты, что тот пришёл посочувствовать или поиздеваться, он отмёл сразу. Новые просьбы? Тоже вряд ли. Сюда — на берег реки, а не к Химекаве, так что самое время уйти? Но почему тогда он спросил: «Звал?».

Ога поморщился, словно ему не нравился табачный дым и все непроизнесённые вопросы разом; лёг на траву, положив руки под голову. Химекава подвинулся: к Оге, вполоборота — чтобы видеть его лицо. Вельзи деловито переползал с коленей Оги на Химекаву и обратно. И опять. Химекава старался лишний раз не двигаться и ощущал себя довольно необычно. Они с Огой никогда не проводили время вдвоём — втроём — да ещё просто так, без особенной цели. Или цель была? Напрягало. А вот Ога, похоже, просто отдыхал.

Постепенно Химекава немного успокоился и за Огой больше не наблюдал. Зачем, когда можно смотреть куда угодно кроме: есть небо в низких облаках, есть ближний берег реки, который загадило мусором всякое мудачьё. Есть, в конце концов, травянисто-зелёная макушка Вельзи, сидящего на его собственных ногах и ковыряющего карман его брюк.

Вот только взгляд самого Оги ощущался отчётливо. Взгляд внимательный и тяжёлый. Непонятный.

Иногда Химекава болтался в компании Канзаки. Бывало, что они не спорили, не дрались, а вот как с Огой сейчас: сидели на траве, курили, молчали. И ни хера похожего. То молчание — лёгкое, обычное. И драка загоралась стремительно, просто, как сухостой от беснующейся искры.

Сейчас Химекаве от присутствия Оги — неловко и странно. Ога ничего не делал, только смотрел на него, а уже был той ещё занозой, невозможно не обращать внимания. Или то, что Ога ничего не делал, как раз чересчур подозрительно? Внутри медленно тлел и расходился азарт. Пальцы закололо от предвкушения, будто в ожидании славной драки. Но прям сразу и без повода давать Оге в зубы не хотелось. Давать ему в зубы вообще было небезопасно. Это Химекава хорошо помнил. Свою шкуру он ценил и, как проценты от выгодной сделки, шансы просчитывать умел.

Кто-то бы сказал, что с Огой шансов нет, случай безнадёжный — для любого противника. Химекава видел иначе. За редким исключением, Ога всегда был за драку и всем давал шанс — эту самую грёбаную надежду — завалить его. Только вот никто не мог. А с некоторых пор Химекава хотел, чтобы так оставалось и дальше. Всё же Ога — проигрыш, после которого остаёшься в плюсе. Если в тебе не только дерьмо, то оказываешься на стороне Оги, на стороне победителя. Вот такая странная штука. Это произошло не только с Химекавой, он сам видел: так происходит с каждым. Помимо совсем уж дебилов и ублюдков, непрошибаемых, неисправимых.

Впрочем, Химекава любил размышлять и просчитывать ситуацию наперёд, но никак не сомневаться. Сомнение — слабость. Казалось, что Ога пристально смотрит куда-то на его пальцы, держащие сигарету, на губы.

— Ну, чего? — Химекава разве что с трудом удержался от шутки, после которой Ога сам бы полез в драку. Всё же приятнее подначивать тех, кто врубается, а не балда по жизни. Химекава вздохнул. — Сигарету дать?

— Давай, — покладисто согласился Ога.

Вопрос о новой сигарете, похоже, не стоял, и Химекава протянул свою. Тонкий дымок прочертил линию между ними. Приняв протянутую сигарету, Ога с задумчивым видом повертел её в пальцах, и Химекава совсем не удивился, когда та вдруг коротко вспыхнула ярким пламенем и осталась на ладони Оги горсткой пепла.

Конечно, Химекава не удивился, было бы чему. Он разозлился — резко, сильно, как сам не ожидал. Друг, скрывавший куда больше, чем он предполагал (например, ориентацию, но не другой же пол!), и бесполезно сгоревшая в никуда сигарета выстроились в одну цепочку. Стремительно накрыла волна гнева. Контроль. Он ненавидел терять контроль. И, в общем-то, ум и деньги позволяли ему жить так, как нравится, и контролировать всё что угодно. Лишь иногда тщательно отлаженная система ломалась. С природными катаклизмами Химекава мог смириться. Но люди! Бесило.

Старый друг был женского пола ещё за целых пять лет до их знакомства. Почти шесть, если считать месяцы беременности. Ну а прямо сейчас перед Химекавой сидел самый невозможный придурок, вертевший его мир на среднем пальце и даже этого не замечающий.

— Абу-бу! — восхищённо залепетал Вельзи, цепко ухватившись за рубашку Химекавы.

— Какой злой, — удовлетворённо согласился Ога, даже не приподнимаясь со своего места. Видно, хорошо ему лежалось на зелёной травке. — Курить вредно, Химекава. Тебе родители не говорили? — И стряхнул пепел с ладони наземь.

— Ах ты ж сука, — процедил Химекава. Морду бы Оге набить. Несбыточные мечтания плавно перешли в категорию насущных желаний.

Ога тем временем посмотрел на небо, будто вместе с пеплом выкинул прочь и весь разговор.

Этого Химекава стерпеть уже не мог. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к чужой шее. Правда, чёрт, на его собственных коленях по-прежнему мирно сидел Вельзи. Да и вообще, душить папашу при ребёнке, чьё имя неспроста Вельзевул... Сдержав свой первый порыв, Химекава для начала просто положил ладонь Оге на шею. Тот даже не дёрнулся и как дурак продолжал рассматривать небо. Впрочем, прикосновение действительно вышло странным — Химекава даже не давил особенно.

Хотя, конечно, драку он всё же предвкушал и душу грела мелочная мысль, что, пусть он сейчас хоть весь в траве изваляется, одежды не жаль. Всего-то форма академии Сен-Мартен, а не любимая гавайская рубашка из его коллекции. С приоритетами у Химекавы всегда всё было в порядке.

А вот Ога наконец изменился в лице. Словно растерялся, прочитав по облакам сакральное знание. Но руку на своей шее до сих пор игнорировал.

— Забыл.

— Бу? — спросил Вельзи. Исчерпывающий вопрос, решил Химекава.

Он ничего не понимал и уж тем более не догадывался, про что мог забыть и вспомнить Ога. Но свою руку на чужой шее оставил. Мало ли какую чудную новость Ога сейчас выдаст — тот теперь определённо был в чём-то уверен. В чём-то идиотском, сто процентов. Какая глупая проникновенная рожа.

Ога — вот хер с ним что сделаешь, только и остаётся быть всегда внутренне готовым к неизвестному, мозговыносящему.

— День не закончился. Семпай.

От неожиданности Химекава аж отпустил его шею и закашлялся. От смеха, удивления или сигарет всё же бывает много, но... «семпай», серьёзно?

Даже не договор, просто необходимое условие на время пребывания в Сен-Мартен: Ога и все, кто с ним, — подчинённые Химекавы, его свита, пока они в академии. Этого требовал план, желания Химекавы тут не при чём. Хотя прозвучало эффектно. Сучка. В его стиле.

А вот в стиле Оги переворачивать всё вверх дном в самых простых вещах.

Особенно в простых. Для сложностей, для хитрых комбинаций и подстав есть сам Химекава.

Предугадать же Огу... Вроде нет человека проще и понятней. Но Ога мало говорил (когда говорил — нёс какую-то странную чушь или провозглашал прописные истины), а поступал внезапно. Оставалось лишь снова и снова разгадывать его, догадываться «почему», доверять вслепую.

Вот и сейчас, когда Ога всё-таки сел и закопался в карманах, Химекава на всё плюнул и стал просто молча наблюдать за ним.

— Нашёл! — И улыбка клыкастая, жуткая, во все тридцать два. — Держи. — Не глядя на предмет, Химекава взял. Он поражался: неужели именно такой оскал и есть верх дружелюбия Оги? Сколько уж видел, а всё не привык.

— Пей!

Химекава с сомнением посмотрел на то, что держал в руке. Бутылочка молока. Видимо, вот оно, дружелюбие Оги на самом деле — в действии. Что, эта бутылочка священна примерно так же, как чёгурт Канзаки? Или это тупой розыгрыш?

— Это ведь для малышей! Ну и тебя...

— Пей, а Хильда не узнает, — убеждённо повторил Ога. — Это всяко полезнее сигарет, семпай.

— Блядь, сначала у меня, наверно, позеленеют волосы, а потом твоя Хильда убьёт меня зонтиком. И это называется полезнее?! — Химекава уже хотел было сказать ему, куда он может себе её засунуть, как вдруг замер, кое-что осознавая. — Эй, подожди-ка, — он был ошарашен очевидным и очень надеялся хоть на какое-то второе дно. — Ты поэтому так таращился и сжёг сигарету?

Ога пожал плечами:

— Да мне похер, в общем-то. Но ты подаёшь плохой пример Вельзи. Он растёт здоровым сильным мужиком. Курить не круто.

— Ну обалдеть. Ога, шёл бы ты...

— Сказал же, к тебе шёл.

Химекава глубоко вздохнул, сжимая в руке бутылочку.

— И зачем?

— Вот, опять, — и Ога обвиняюще ткнул в Химекаву указательным пальцем. А потом всей ладонью потёр свой лоб, отчего его чёлка встала дыбом. — Мешает.

— Я что, по-твоему, слишком громко страдаю? — от души поразился Химекава. Ну он же правильно сейчас понял?

— Типа того, — согласно кивнул Ога.

— Бля. А остальные, значит, порхают беззаботными бабочками и тебе не мешают?

— Ну. Не типа того, конечно, но... — Ога склонил голову набок, словно прислушивался к чему-то. — Хильда далеко, у неё дела с этим портретом. У Фуруичи новая хентайная манга, он в восторге. У Канзаки всё ок. Куниеда вроде тренируется. Или медитирует, не знаю. Спокойно там всё, не о чем волноваться. Мисаки с мамой готовят ужин. Будет вкусно. — Ога облизнулся.

Кто такая, чёрт побери, Мисаки? Впрочем, это можно выяснить позднее. Важно другое: откуда настолько подробная информация? С Фуруичи Ога много общается, про свои семейные дела в курсе, если домой заходил, — это всё понятно. Но что тогда насчёт главарей Ишиямы?

— Ты успел повидаться сегодня с Канзаки и Куниедой? Или созванивался с ними и остальными?

— Не-а, — Ога зевнул и улёгся обратно на траву. — Химе... Химекава-семпай, запарил ты своими вопросами. Пей молоко. Хорошо ведь, что с твоей этой Кугаямой всё прояснилось. Да и малыш Вельзи увидел портрет своей мамы. Норм день. — И Ога закрыл глаза.

А Вельзи, словно среагировав на своё имя, наконец покинул колени Химекавы и величественно разлёгся у Оги на животе.

Химекаве же показалось, что... Ну, не то чтобы прям гора с плеч свалилась и тяжесть с колен. Просто его опрокинутый мир стал вдруг лёгким-лёгким. Кажется, подуй ветер — и зазвенит, завоет по краю пустого бокала из тонкого стекла.

Норм день?

Никаким мыслям не было никакой нужды укладываться в голове Химекавы. И мыслей-то уже не было. Видимо, перебор сверхъестественного за день. И новостей о своей будущей жизни в браке.

От слова «пиздец» и то осталось лишь протяжное «з-з-ц» сквозняком в сердце.

Бред, какой бред.

На автомате Химекава открыл крышку бутылочки, которую всё ещё сжимал в руке, и хлебнул молока. Совершенно обычного, кстати. Один глоток, два. Три.

Ога, не открывая глаз, положил ладонь Вельзи на макушку и растрепал его волосы зеленее травы.

— Вот так, Вельзи, надо заботиться о своих... семпаях.

Ничего более бредового, чем Ога, Химекава в жизни своей не встречал.

— Дябу. Бу.

— Да-а, Хильда называет это по-другому. Главное, ты уловил суть.

Как бы не помереть от такой заботы, рассеянно подумал Химекава. И неожиданно расслабился.

— Не звал я тебя, Ога.

— Звал, Химекава.

Упёртый придурок. И ведь пришёл, раз посчитал, что его зовут.

Блажь какая-то, но на вопросы отвечает. Время прояснить кое-что ещё? Химекава решил, что сейчас это не страшно. Проиграть, узнать, изменить представление о чём-то. И когда-нибудь вскоре вновь захлебнуться разделённым на двоих — и на всю их ишиямовскую компанию — азартом. С Огой это было мощно, кайф того стоил. Жизнь того стоила, в конце концов. Валютой лично для Химекавы всегда была информация, и в настоящем ценность имел ответ всего на один-единственный вопрос:

— И про демонов всё правда?

— Ага.

— Адя, — прозвучало почти в унисон от Вельзи.

Чёрт. Ладно. На сегодня он поверит даже в такое. А завтра придумает пару десятков запасных планов, просто на всякий случай: если ответ и впрямь окажется правдой.

Всё равно самое невероятное правдой уже оказалось.

А самое невозможное — Ога Тацуми — и так есть. Постоянно рядом, втягивает в совершенно немыслимые ситуации, ставит всех на уши и сам крутится словно смерч. Или вот, мирно и сонно валяется с Вельзи на животе, так близко, что только руку протяни.

И Химекава её протянул — чтобы уложить пустую бутылочку ему в карман брюк. На донышке не осталось ни капли молока, а события дня, наконец, сложились в единую картину в голове. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Огу с Вельзи. Похоже, оба действительно заснули. А раз уж главные нарушители покоя отдыхают, то и у него есть шанс спокойно провести этот вечер. Если, конечно, из портала внезапно не появятся Хильда, Фуруичи, проблемы и новые сумасбродные приключения.


End file.
